Uhze Nostrum
|birth = September 12 2482|death = July 26th 2558 (age 76)|rank = |species = |gender = Male|height = 8ft 5in|weapons = *Energy Sword *Plasma Rifle *Shotgun|skin color = Dark Gray|eyes = Amber|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Fall of Reach *Battle of Earth *Battle of San Andreas|affiliation = * (Formerly) *Fleet of Regretful Redemption (Formerly) * }}Uhze Nostrum was the former leader of the separatist alliance to defeat Fin Krudom and a former in the during the . He later joined Krudom in the Fleet of Regretful Redemption. After a month in the Battle of San Andreas, Nostrum left the Fleet and formed a splinter group of Sangheili against Krudom with Zaz 'Solok. Nostrum was killed in the final mission of the battle by Krudom himself. Early Years Born in the State of Nostrum on and trained at a very young age to become a warrior. He soon became one of the best duelist and weapon specialist within his class. He later joined the Covenant Empire's military and was assigned to be apart of the Fleet of Gracious Flight. Human-Covenant War Fall of Reach Nostrum and his troops were deployed to Reach to assist the local Covenant forces to capture the planet. When Uhze arrived on the planet he was assigned to the town of Ivory Square. When he arrived, he deployed several troops and other battalions around the town in hopes of using it as a future staging area. A couple hours later, a demon and several squads of humans came to the town and attacked it in force. Nostrum then encountered a single ODST solider who attacked him. Uhze was almost killed by a gauss cannon from the solider but was able to escape. Nostrum was then assigned to join Krudomee in uncovering the largest Forerunner relics in history. While on the hunt, he was ordered to deal with remaining human forces. While Krudomee faced little human resistance, he enjoyed toiling with the marines he captured, and mocked them until he killed them by rising their limbs off. However, while his troops and himself were stationed at the base, the celling collapse above them, forcing them into cover. Krudomee and his troops were forced underground for days, using meat from dead creatures from inside the ice to survive. Soon, Nostrumee was able to find Krudomee and his squads via weak radio transmissions and a glassing beam coming right by the Sangheili warriors. Battle of Earth During the Battle of Earth, Nostrum joined the first phase of the ground assault. He was deployed to New Mombasa to attack defending UNSC forces. While on the ground, Nostrum attacked a local UNSC compound lead by a UNSC General. While the humans unleashed gauss cannons at the inbound Covenant, Uhze and a small squad of specialist to infiltrate the base and destroy it from within. While in the base, the squad was discovered by a fireteam of soldiers who opened fire at the elites. Uhze and his troops were able to dispose of the squad but the base was alerted to their presence. Uhze then ordered his troops to flee while he planted more explosives around the base. After his troops escaped, he detonated the bombs and destroyed a large portion of the base and killed a majority of the general's troops. Nostrum was also rendered unconscious and found by the human general crawling on the ground. Though they are without weapons, Nostrum refused to kill him until he picked up a magnum and was killed by Uhze. Uhze was then recalled by his new Fleet Master, Mortuus, a Brute Chieftain. Though Uhze held no hatred for Mortuus, he still followed orders from Fleet Master Krudomee and thus joined him on an attack. He took his brothers and rose above and began an inside rebellion against Mortuus. When Krudomee arrived at the bridge of the United Covenant and attacked Mortuus. After their duel, Mortuus was killed and Krudomee took control of the United Covenant and the rest of the Fleet of Gracious Flight, which held around ten ships. Krudomee then began to glass some of the planet, but soon realized that more Sangheili joined the UNSC and thus left back for Sanghelios. Post-War Era After the war officially came to an end in March of 2553, Krudom was outraged at the fact of the lost for his species. Later in 2554, he began to recruit, in secret, members for his new fleet which he would use to destroy what he could not. Once he massed a large enough force, he and his new fleet moved out and attacked the colony world of Vixel to begin their campaign. Battle of San Andreas Once the Fleet of Regretful Redemption arrived at the human colony, Krudom wasted no time in running nighttime assaults and early invasions. After half of the city of San Andreas were captured, Krudom set up a stable base and other outpost around their conquered territory. Krudom and his second-in-command, Governor Ooskoo stayed inside the San Andreas Botanical Gardens and used it as a command center. However, on June 28th 2558, both Krudom and Ooskoo learned of and Field Marshal who would not kill civilians as ordered by Krudom himself and thus was arrested. Due to this arrest, an inside rebellion began and Krudom learned that the Field Marshal was his old friend Uhze Nostrum. Krudom thought he had ended his former friend's life by forcing him off a cliff, but it soon realized that Nostrum was alive and began to lead the rebellion, attacking cargo transports and shipments of new troops and supplies from Sangheili colonies. Eventually, new UNSC forces came and recaptured a majority of conquered land from Krudom's lieutenants. After a series of raids against Krudom's forces, aid came to the separatist in the form of UNSC soldiers. Nostrum called out to the UNSC for aid which they responded with the aid he had required. However, Krudom soon launched an attack on the station and forced all to evacuate. The UNSC were able to get 'Solok's troops out while he and another squad defended the main gate. Afterwards, 'Solok met with Nostrum and a spartan but were blocked due to heavy rubble. 'Solok and his troops escaped the base and located a new position of Fox Hole. Operation: Doublefront 'Solo along with a team of separatist, a spartan and Nostrum attack the main Covenant stronghold within the Industrial District of the city. While Nostrum led the main attack, 'Solok took the spartan past the stronghold to met with other members of the human's squad and later rejoined the Field Marshal. He later saved Nostrum and the Spartan from a team of loyalist after the destruction of half the city to a Covenant nuke. Conclusion After a plan is formed to kill Krudom and his troops, Nostrum orders 'Solok and the remaining separatist off world with agreement from the UNSC. 'Solok then reluctantly agreed and fled the city with his men. Eventually, Krudom and Nostrum engaged each other in an Honor duel where Krudom would kill Nostrum after using a needler against him, breaking the Sangheili code of Honor. Afterwards, Roderick-A207 who was with Nostrum, killed Krudom and effectively ended the battle. Psych-Interviews Personality Nostrum is described as honorable, loyal and determined Sangheili whose goals are for the benefit of a group or general populous rather than his own individual missions. He is trustworthy to those he is loyal to and appears to be a jovial warrior who enjoys a good laugh and working alongside his comrades. He is one to also appears strong willed and is hard to kill with both himself and Krudom failing to kill him through explosion and falling extreme heights. His greatest attribute is his honor and his dignity. He holds high respect for those around him, wether above him in rank or below. For those under his command he values all and values them more his own life. He also holds high honor on the battlefield, refusing to kill any who do not wield a weapon to defend themselves. Physical Appearance Like most Sangheili, Nostrum stands at around 8ft (8 foot 5 inches to be exact) and has Amber eyes with dark grey skin. Nostrum has several battle scars from numerous campaigns and several scars to prove it. He was known to wear the colors of his state and house, red gold and black into battle and while in command stations. After the war ended, Nostrum moved from a basic Zealot combat harness to a general harness with yet again matching colors of red, gold and black. After his betrayal of Krudom, Nostrum began wearing white armor to signify his lack of rank, something his followers would also do. Relationships Humanity Though Nostrum originally hated humans due to his religious practices, he viewed them as honorable and worthy opponents. When he betrayed Krudom, Nostrum openly accepted human allies as valued friends and continued to work alongside them. Nostrum was also one to believe that dying for his allies was a great ideal so he would risk his life for his allies despite if they liked him or not. Fin Krudom Though coming from different houses, Uhze and Fin were proven to be great allies during the war against the humans. The two were loyal to each other and held high respects for the other. After the war ended, Nostrum enlisted with Krudom to assist him in destroying humanity and to regain his honor, however, Nostrum saw that his friend had become a mad man and rebelled against him. Due to this, Krudom forever hated his friend and thus killed him on sight. Zaz 'Solok 'Solok came to serve under Nostrum during their rebellion against Krudom and his forces. The two worked well together and became trusted allies to one another. However, Nostrum would order 'Solok off world during the final hours of the battle for his safety. After Uhze's death, 'Solok was devastated but continued his leader's legacy by joining the Swords of Sanghelios and destroying the remaining members of Krudom's fleet. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Elites: 135 Humans: 4,572 Total Kills: 4,707 Kills Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Sangheili